etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Trayk
((Pronounced the same as "trek")) The One Night City. Located exactly one days travel from either Breeze in the west or High Falls in the east, this city has more inns then homes and more travelers then residence. Few people spend longer than a day in Trayk, more eager to reach Breeze, High Falls or points beyond then spending any extra time in the otherwise uninteresting town. Still, with so many people constantly coming and going, many interesting people call Trayk home, even if it's just for one night. History The founding of Trayk began with the construction of Route 181 by the Survey Corps. The highway connected the port city of Breeze to the west with the mountain city of High Falls to the east. An average traveler could expect to make the journey along Route 181 to take a minimum of 13 hours traveling non-stop. On average, 18 hours was the more realistic expectation. As a result, splitting the journey over two days became the popular way to pace the distance. Most travelers would choose to camp along the highway at various points. One area that became a popular campsite was at the Khud river crossing. A bridge had been constructed over these white water rapids by the survey corps. The east bank of the river at the crossing opened to a large meadow. It provided a very stable place for travelers to stay, complete with fresh water. The nearby forest provided ample firewood and wild game. It was here the foundations for Trayk were laid. It began with some industrious folks building cabins to provide superior shelter to sleeping in tents and wagons. After that, true inns were built and, not much longer afterwards, trading posts. Later still, a militia was organized to keep the peace. Barracks were built and a wall constructed to guard against the dangers of the wilderness. The town has since continued to fill up with various shops offering common services to residents and travelers: apothecaries, smiths, and funeral parlors to name a few. However, well over half of the buildings that continue to be built in Trayk are either inns or are duel purpose, functioning as both an inn as well as whatever other business is being operated. Locations Significant Citizens Few people actually live in Trayk. While over a thousand people may be in the city at any time, permanent residents rarely total more then a couple hundred. As a result, visitors outnumber citizens by an average of 4 to 1. That's not to say that people don't call the city home. Someone has to run all the inns, and do all the other normal things a city does. Mayor Rickiedon Hornblower For nearly 20 years, Rickiedon has held the keys to the city of Trayk. In all but one election he ran unopposed. After all, being Mayor of Trayk is a rather thankless position. It's mostly just a glorified accounting clerk. However, the halfling has happily continued on with his civic duties. Some say it's because he cares deeply for the city. Others say he's a weirdo who enjoys all the ledger work he has to do. Less savory rumors abound that he is cooking the books and embezzling city funds. Most Trayk citizens think it's just an excuse to wear his favorite "mayor-ing hat", an oversize top hat as tall as the halfling himself. Adventure: One Night in Trayk Prologue You’ve just arrived in Trayk, the One Night City. It’s getting late in the day and you’re been on the road since morning. Naturally, you are tiered and can’t wait to check into an inn for the night for some well deserved R&R. Maybe you’re headed home from your last adventure or maybe you’re on your way to the next one. No matter what your reason for being on the road, it has brought you to Trayk today. The guard stops you at the city gate, standard procedure. Other travelers are also speaking to guards, stating their business and so forth. You give the gatekeeper your papers and let him know your just passing through, your true destination being some point beyond. This doesn’t surprise the guard, after all: it’s the same story for all visitors of Trayk. Everyone has to be somewhere else and Trayk is just on the way. Looking through your passport, the guard gives pause. He asks if you are a member of the Vitan church. This is true; you are both an adventurer and a worshiper of Vita. Perhaps you may be a member of some sanctified class devoted to your goddess. Or you may simply be a mundane hero who has found comfort in the teachings of the Morning Sister and one of her churches. The reasons do not matter, the fact that you are marked as a follower seems to be call for concern. The guard tells you to wait for a moment. He runs off and quickly returns with what seems to be his superior with him. She introduces herself as Kasadei and reconfirms with you that you are a follower of Vita. Seeing your concern, Kasadei lets you know that you aren’t in trouble with the law, rather they require your aid. You are asked if you can wait in the guard house for a while, she will come and explain everything to you soon. You comply, feeling that at least you should here her out. The guard escorts you into the barracks. Inside, you are left in the main hall and see that you are not alone. A few others are also waiting inside, adventurers like yourself you reason, and it isn’t long before another is brought in to join you as well. You take a seat, thankful to get off your feet at least. Whatever is going on, it looks like you won’t be relaxing for your stay in the One Night City. Part 1 They didn't know each other. But it seems fate, or faith, brought them together. A string of murders griped the town of Trayk, slaying 6 clergy of Vita. Victims had their hearts torn out. Desperate, Guard Captain Kasadei sought the aid of traveling adventurers who worshiped Vita, hoping that solidarity of faith would be motivation. 5 would listen to her. Stoic monk, John Whitebeard, a dwarf who speaks with his actions. The brash but noble human fighter, Vance Lancaster. Samsaran Inquisitor Dash Kagan volunteered his keen eye; as did the half-elf Faris Pend, a paladin with holy strength. Finally, the enigmatic Panji the Brightwalker, a wayang witch, cunning, cowardly, but eager to do what is right. To Kasadei's relief, these five quickly stepped forward to stop the murder and bring him or her to justice. They set to work, learning the pattern of the murders, interviewing local intelligence, studying the city, and forming a plan. In the wee hours of the morning, the heroes set their trap. Disguised as an acolyte, Vance lured the assassin into an ally, where his new allies waited to ambush the criminal. They were not surprised by the assailant, a cleric of the infernal god Mortem. The quickly countered red headed half-elf's every action. But they were in for a surprise, because she was not alone. A fierce red gargoyle pounced on Faris and attempted to carry off the cleric. Fast thinking by Faris and John stopped the cleric from getting away, and nearly the gargoyle as well, though it managed to shake the dwarf lose and fly off beyond Dash's sight. In custody, the 5 Vitan adventurers attempted to interrogate the cleric. Unfortunately the villainess proved too uncooperative. They decided to turn her over to Kasadei, though not before punishing her in their own creative way: sealing the wicked cleric up to her chest in cement. Though they had managed to gleam some clues from their investigations. All signs pointed toward the abandoned Vitan shrine outside town. And one other thing they managed to get from the cleric. A warning. "The Red Son will kill you all!" Part 2: Electric Boogalo Leaving the would be assassin in the custody of the town guard, our heros make plans to track down her demonic accomplice. All signs point toward the long abandoned Vitan shrine just outside of town. The forest around what should be a shine to the Goddess of life is dying. As the party approaches, Faris senses an unnatural evil from within the shrine and the ground beneath his very feet. Finding the dilapidated door the shrine torn off and thrown aside, Dash, John, and Panji cautiously scout inside. Amid the dead branches of the shines tree of life, Dash spies the gargoyle, The Red Son, lying in wait. Epilogue